The Wildcat Returns
by night enchantress
Summary: Based on movie with extra scenes and a alternate ending. When Billy and what's left of the Regulators set on the trail you can be sure it will be one hell of a ride. Reviewers get preview to next chapter. A lot better than it sounds
1. Welcome Back To Lincoln

Whoohoo! Welcome to the sequel of The Unknown Regulators: The Wildcat Returns! Please know that I do not own Young Guns II or any of it's actors or copyrights. Please review and to anyone who reviews will get a preview to the next chapter. Well, enjoy!

* * *

When we last left our Regulators, they had just gotten away from the law. Steve and Charley are both dead but so is Lawrence Murphy. Doc, Chavez, Billy, and Ember are all separating from each other. Doc and Yen are planning to go to New York and marry. Billy was determined to stay in New Mexico and prove that he couldn't be run out so easily. Chavez and Ember are headed towards California to start anew.

But the Regulators have run into trouble and I mean big. How will they get out of this one? Let's find out!

* * *

Chavez and Doc sat still on the porch, happy to be out of the rain, and the pit, for the time being. It had just been a few hours since Doc had been brought to Lincoln.

"So, where's your girl?" Doc asked quietly. His throat sore from the rope they had around his neck when they had brought him into town only a day ago.

"Wife," Chavez corrected him. His usual silence following as he stared up at the rain coming from the sky.

Doc looked up stunned ,then he looked down, just now seeing the colorful bead bracelet on Chavez's left wrist. Chavez had told him once that when his people marry that they use bracelets instead of rings.

"Ember?" Doc asked looking back up at Chavez. Chavez turned his head to his friend and smiled then nodded.

They were silent for a few moments then Doc spoke again, "Where is she?" he asked.

Chavez sighed, "I don't know," he answered truthfully.

When they were being followed, Chavez had managed to distract the pursuers so Ember could get away. She had been reluctant to go and Chavez finally reasoned with her.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Ember, if you stay we'll both be caught and killed. Don't make me have to watch that. Go, and if I get caught at least one of us will be free," Chavez told his wife, as he held her face in his hands. _

_Ember squared her shoulders, "Where you go, I go, remember?" she told him forcefully. _

_Chavez leaned over and kissed her firmly on the mouth, "Do this for me. Get away and if you can, then come back. But don't make me have to watch my wife be hunted down like a wild coyote and murdered," he said, when they pulled away. _

_Ember looked at him with tears in her eyes then she leaned forward and kissed him hard. Chavez kissed her back then pulled her back away. He helped her onto her horse then hit it's back end to send him forward. The last time thing he remembered seeing as Ember rode off, was her wild hair flying behind her._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chavez dropped his head forward, the rain was letting up now to where it was almost about to stop.

"When did you last see her?" Doc questioned.

Chavez was silent for a moment, lost in thought, then he answered, "Two weeks, three at the most."

The two became silent then, both lost within their own thoughts. Suddenly, Doc nudged Chavez, his chains tinkling as he did so, "Here comes Bill," he said as Bill Fisher, one of the deputies of Lincoln came riding up on horseback.

Bill rode up to Sheriff Kimbel, who was by the porch so as to keep an eye on the prisoners.

"They got you some wild game, Sheriff," Billy told him laughing.

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you talking about?" he asked him.

Bill grinned, "How do you fancy, Wildcat?" he said laughing.

Chavez's head flew up and he turned to Doc who looked just as surprised. The Sheriff was about to say something, but then a large stage coach pulled up.

A burly man with a rust colored mustache jumped out and turned to the Sheriff, "Got you a present, Sheriff," he said with a filthy smile.

The Sheriff grinned, "Did ya now, well, let's see it," he instructed. The man nodded and turned back to the coach. He reached inside and pulled something hard out of the coach. Ember followed the man's grip. Her clothes were torn and soaked. Her hair was tangled in places and soaked through and hung limply on her back. Her hands were tied in front of her with a thick piece of rope. Her face was red on her left cheek from some unknown reason and her lip had been split recently and was already nearly healed.

Chavez was ready to leap off the porch, but he knew he couldn't because of the shackles. Ember looked up and met his eyes. She looked ready to bust the ropes and run to him but the man that held her was strong, much stronger than she was. Especially now that she was so weak.

"Jesus!" Doc whispered. The man that had Ember pushed her in front of the Sheriff.

"Well, well, what do we have here? The infamous Wildcat. How's it feel to be back, Miss Montgomery?" Kimbel asked her.

Ember kept silent and looked the sheriff dead in the eyes with a cold stare. The sheriff looked over at the man, "Smith," he stated. Smith nodded then walked around Ember to where he was in front of her again. He smirked at her then punched her in the stomach with enough force that could break a rib. Ember doubled over in pain, but she didn't scream. Smith yanked her back up to where she would face the sheriff again.

"Now, as I said before what do you think of Lincoln? It's been improved since you've been here," the sheriff asked again.

Ember glared again, "It still looks like a bunch of flat land with piles of shit everywhere. And it looks like the biggest pile is right in front of me," she said in a mockingly sweet tone.

The sheriff narrowed eyes then pulled his hand back and smacked Ember hard across the face. The red mark that was already there turned a brighter shade of scarlet to indicate that wasn't the first time she had been hit.

"Now, you best keep your wise lip shut or I may have to shut it for ya. But if you're a good girl I may bring you a little bit of pleasure in the middle of the night," he said winking.

"I'd rather die first," she bit out.

The sheriff frowned deeply at her the shrugged, "Too bad you're an outlaw. You're a pretty thing and that's a lot to waste. Yeah, you'll hang from them gallows tomorrow just like your friends there. Just like The Kid," the Sheriff said.

"Where should we put her, the pit?" Smith asked.

The sheriff shook his head, "Nah, put her up there," he said pointing to a window across the street.

Smith nodded then pulled Ember roughly around and stared half dragging half pulling her towards the room.

"Sleep tight now!" Bill called after her.

"Alright, you jail rats, bed time!" Bob Ollinger, another deputy, called. All of the prisoners filed into the pit reluctantly, but they had no other choice. If they disobeyed they would be shot by the five men with guns that were surrounding her.

Once inside, Chavez and Doc leaned against the wall. Chavez looked up and saw the window where Ember had been sent.

"Be safe, amor." he whispered to where not even Doc could hear him. Then he watched as the light lit up the room.

* * *

Smith pulled Ember up the steps and threw her into the room. Ember stumbled in and nearly ran face first into the window. Smith turned on the light and crossed the room behind her. Ember turned and flattened her back against the window, determined to keep as much distance between her and her captor. Smith came forward with a knife in his hand.

Ember held her breath, "Oh god, he's going to kill me!" she thought. Smith grabbed her arms roughly and slashed the ropes from her wrists. "Now, don't make trouble for yourself, you'll get new bonds tomorrow. Sleep tight," Smith said as he turned and walked out of the room.

Ember looked down at her wrists and saw how raw and red they were. They hurt badly now. Smith and his men had caught up with her, while she was near a large river. She had tried to run but they had planned their route perfectly. While a few had followed behind her, another two had come in front to block her escape. Ember saw her only chance, the river. The river was high and moving fast but it was the only choice she had. She had spurred her horse forward into the water. She was halfway across when one of Smith's men had fired a shot that hit her horse, killing it instantly. The horse fell into the water, taking Ember with it. Even since she'd been with Chavez, Ember, still didn't know how to swim. She had struggled to get to the other side on her own, but Smith himself had grabbed her from the water.

He had taken her and thrown her on the dirt. She had swallowed so much water and hit the river's rocky bottom several times, thus tearing her clothes and arms. Smith had tied her hands roughly with the rope and loaded her in the coach and taken her straight to Lincoln that very day.

* * *

Ember turned and held her wrists against the cool glass. They stung now. She looked down and saw that the prisoners had been thrown back in the pit. Ember looked straight down and thought she could see Chavez and Doc in the hole. Ember leaned her head on the glass and pounded once on it. She closed her eyes.

"We're all damned now." she thought.

Weary, she raised head to look out over the buildings. Towards the setting sun, towards where she and Chavez had once been free. Something caught her eye as she was looking out. She thought she saw someone running across the rooftops. A person of very small stature.

"Children should learn not to play on rooftops. They could get themselves shot," she thought bitterly.

As she thought this, something in Ember's mind clicked as she tried to get a better look at the person.

"Billy?" she whispered to herself, but it was too late, the form was gone now.

Ember groaned and hit her head on the pane again, "I'm going crazy now," she said out loud.

She looked back out towards where she thought Chavez was, "Chavez, is it all going to end here? In the place where it started?" she questioned the silent room.

* * *

Chavez watched as Smith cut Ember's bonds and walk out of the room without a single glance at her wounds. He watched as Ember sat by the window and held her wrists against the glass. She looked exhausted and more than a bit frayed.

"Hey, Indian! Tenderfoot!" a voice called from above. It was Ollinger. Chavez and Doc looked up at the fat scruffy man. He was holding up a piece of rope in his hand. It was a pale white color and looked brand new.

"How do you think your pretty little friend will look with this rope necklace around her neck?" he laughed.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Doc swore quietly. Chavez was ready to tear the man limb from limb with his bear hands.

Ollinger laughed heartily, "Well, she will be wearing one tomorrow. Along with the two of you. Maybe I should go pay her a proper visit. One with my 'member'!" he laughed.

Chavez nearly jumped up and grabbed the bars above him and swung up, but Doc grabbed him in time before he could do anything.

"Don't get yourself killed. Ember won't let them touch her, you know that. She's your wife and if I know one thing about Ember it's that she's loyal," Doc whispered in Chavez's ear.

Doc looked back at Ollinger, "You mean you actually have one?" he asked in a smart tone.

Ollinger frowned deeply, "Yeah, keep talking that way, Scurlock. You won't have a smart remark when that lynch mob comes for ya, I can bet that." he said then turned, "Let's go see what Miss Wildcat has up her sleeve, or should I say pants." he laughed as he walked away. Chavez was ready to kill Ollinger if he touched Ember.

* * *

Ember tensed slightly as the door to her cell opened but she didn't move a muscle. "Miss Montgomery?" she heard a cheery voice say behind her.

"Ollinger," she said calmly. She didn't move though.

"Why don't you come here?" he teased her as he walked inside the room and sat down on the small cot.

Ember bit her tongue, literally, and then answered, without turning, "Why don't you get out," she forced out calmly. She could feel Ollinger's anger boil as he stayed silent.

Ollinger slid off the bed and walked a few steps toward her, but stopped.

"Now listen, you breed. You're nothing, I'm probably the only one who will ever touch your mixed blood skin so you best feel grateful and come over here and help me be satisfied," he snarled at her.

Ember kept her voice calm and emotionless even though she felt violated and disgusted, "I'm married," she replied "so go find a brainless chickadee that will 'satisfy' you because it won't be me," she replied.

"Married, huh? How long?' he questioned.

"A week technically, though our honeymoon was ruined. Hm, wonder why?" she told him the last part sarcastically.

Ollinger threw a bottle at the wall that was beside her. It shattered into thousands of pieces and they landed all over the floor. Ember had to fight back the urge to flinch, so as to win her little game with Ollinger. But he wasn't going to walk out of here without the last word.

He crossed the room in two strides and turned Ember around with one quick movement of his hand. Then he pushed her hard against the glass. Ember thought she felt the glass give way a little but she ignored it.

Ollinger was right in her face now, "You'll be wishing you took my offer when the sun goes down. I've heard the lynch mob is coming for ya. You and the other three. Yeah, we've got The Kid here too. So there's no way you're getting out of this. No chance," he let go of her and walked back across the room. "Have a nice night. Let me know if you change your mind." he laughed as he walked out the door and locked it behind him.

Ember slid wearily down the glass. He legs were trembling so bad, that they could barely hold her weight. She sat on the floor shaking, "A lynch mob. We're definitely going to die now," she thought.

Ember slid sideways and looked out the window at the fast setting sun. She shook her head, "First robbed of my wedding night, now this," she groaned out loud.

She stayed near the window now, not wanting to look away from where she could see Chavez now. His hair had gotten a bit long since she had see him. She couldn't blame him though, her once waist length hair was now grown out to reach her hips.

She sighed, "Where you go, I go." she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes. Then fell asleep against the glass, beaten but not broken.


	2. It's MexicanIndian you son of a B

**Hi, everyone! Welcome to the Wildcat Returns! I hope you all read my first Young Guns fanfic: The Unknown Regulator. If you d**id **I hope you enjoyed it! Well, let's get started shall we! Here we go!**

**

* * *

**

Ember woke up suddenly, by a commotion that was coming from the street below. She sat up, stiffly, from her position by the window and looked out through the clear glass. Coming down the road, was a lynch mob consisting of about five men. About three of them were carrying torches and another was leading two spare horses.

"Oh my God!" Ember muttered aloud, a hand rising to her throat.

The group stopped in front of the pit across the street. Ember stood as she looked upon the scene. If she strained her ears hard enough, she could hear the conversation. Ollinger was beside a fire with his hands up as if in surrender.

"You're a bit late?" she heard him complain. Ember listened as Ollinger explained that Billy the Kid had escaped.

A hooded man jumped off his horse and ran inside to make sure Ollinger wasn't lying about Billy's whereabouts. A few minutes later he ran back out confirming about the missing prisoner.

One of the men on horses, with an Irish accent, turned to one of his companions, after looking inside the pit an not finding Billy.

"We might as well go," he suggested, but Ollinger wasn't finished yet.

He stepped forward and said, "We got a couple of his Regulators in there. The Indian and the Tenderfoot. We also got the Wildcat up there," he finished pointing at Ember through the window.

"The Wildcat, huh? Well, hell why not bring them all out," The tallest man encouraged. Ollinger grinned at them, then signaled to Bill to fetch Ember. Ember turned as she heard the heavy footsteps on the stairs and placed her back against the window. Bill unlocked the door and peeked his grinning head around. When he caught sight of Ember he pushed the rest of himself inside the room.

"Alrighty, Miss Wildcat, let's go," he told her grinning. He reached his hand forward to pull her, but Ember just stepped out of his reach and glared at him. She squared her shoulders and lifted her head.

"I can walk by myself, thank you, Bill," she stated to him. She then walked around the scrawny man and down the steps, Bill following behind her. When they got to the bottom of the steps, Ember moved to the side and allowed Bill to slide around and open the door.

Ember stepped out into the cool night air. Across the street she could see that Doc and Chavez were already loaded onto the spare horses. Ollinger came up to Ember and gripped her forearm and half dragged her over to the lynch mob members.

"See, I told ya we had the Wildcat," he announced proudly. "Well, so you have," the Irish man said form behind the hood.

Ollinger spun Ember around again, where she would face him, and pulled out a piece of rope. He had Bill grip Ember's wrists and hold then together while he tied them roughly and tightly. Ember winced as the new robes cut even deeper into her skin than the previous ropes had. Ollinger admired his work when he was finished then he had Bill bring him another piece of rope. Ollinger took this piece and tied it, again, tightly and roughly around the other piece. Entwining the ropes in random places. When he was finished no one could tell where one piece of rope ended and the other began.

Ollinger grinned at her then rubbed the back of his hand over Ember's red, left cheek. Ember glared at him the yanked her head back out of his reach. Ollinger narrowed his eyes at her then balled his hand into a fist. Ember wanted to reel back, but she kept her ground and kept glaring at Ollinger. Ollinger leered at her, then punched Ember's cheek, hard.

Ember wobbled backwards a bit but the taller lynch mob member caught her by the shoulders. At some point he had gotten off of his horse without either Ember or Ollinger noticing.

"Alright, Ollinger, don't bruise the tender skin yet," he scoffed.

Ember felt her cheek throb with pain but she tried to ignore it. Ollinger just laughed and waved his hand for the man to carry on.

The tall man walked Ember over to the man who had run inside earlier to look for Billy, the one who was on his horse already. The tall one placed Ember behind the man on the horse then went to mount his own horse. The Irish man gave the signal and the group moved on through town. Around them people started laughing at jeering at Ember, Doc, and Chavez.

"Pick your tree, breed!" the Irish man laughed as he spoke to Chavez. Ember looked at Chavez and tried to give him a small smile.

Doc caught this out of the corner of his eye and started trying to lie through his teeth to get them out of the situation.

"Gentleman, I'm a school teacher form the city of New York and the lady back there is my sister while the breed is, well he's our guide. And I believe you're about to make an enormous error," Doc explained.

The tall man rode up to Doc, "We know you rode with the boy, now you're going to hang for it," the man explained back.

"I swear I never laid eyes on him. I'm a school teacher form the city of New York," Doc defended.

The Irish man rode up beside Doc now, "I'm a school teacher from the city of New York!" he mocked then laughed a very familiar laugh.

Ember's head shot up as she eyed the man curiously. The man took off his hood and there sat Billy. Following his lead the other men took off their hoods as well. The tall man turned out to be Pat Garrett who Ember recognized fairly well and the man Ember was riding behind turned out to be a man named Dave Rudabough who they all recognized faintly from wanted posters.

"Howdy, Doc. How are your drawers?" Billy asked Doc, laughing.

"Good to see ya, Billy," Doc answered almost nervous. Billy laughed. Behind her, Ember heard Ollinger finally realize who had taken his prisoners.

"Come on, let's skin out!" Billy told them enthusiastically. Unfortunately, there were about twenty men blocking their way out of town.

"Jesus, you sure got a lot of boys riding with you these days," Doc commented almost dumbstruck at all of the men.

"Them ain't my boys. It's the real lynch mob! SKIN OUT!" Billy yelled at them.

"Hold on ,darling!" Dave told Ember as he spurred his horse the other way. Ember gripped as tight as the bonds would allow her to onto Dave's coat as he maneuvered his horse through the town.

The whole place fell into mass chaos. Fires spurted up everywhere. Dave directed his horse onto a porch of a burning building as one of the sheriff's deputies started shooting at them. Dave pulled out a large gun and started firing randomly, missing most of his targets.

"What are you doing?" Ember yelled at him over the roar of the gun.

"Blowing us a way out of here, sweet cheeks!" he answered, "Now, watch me take down this tenderfoot," he told her as he pointed the gun at the man. Dave fired the gun but now bullets ever exited.

"Oh, look there. No bullets left," Dave mused, shooting a few more times to make sure the cartridge really was empty.

"NO BULLETS!" Ember screeched. Just then, a few more bullets sailed over them.

"Hold on!" Dave yelled. Ember gripped Dave's back for dear life as Dave pulled out a pistol and ran at the man that was firing at them. Dave knocked over the man and sent him crashing through a window that had all kinds of plates and china ware.

Behind them, Ember turned and saw the sheriff and another one of his deputies. "Great, you got him now what about those two!" Ember pointed out to Dave.

Dave turned towards the two then back toward the shop. He pushed up on the already falling rafter and pushed the horse inside the store and not a moment too soon. The sheriff and his deputy started firing on the two. Dave shot back, but somehow they pushed Dave farther back into the store.

Dave and Ember looked around the small room, "Now what do we do?" Ember questioned, almost panicked.

Dave smirked, "This!" he said as he pushed his horse through the glass and started shooting.

Dave got them past the sheriff then they headed towards Billy. Ember peeked around Dave and saw Billy, Doc, and Garret. Frantically, she looked around and saw Chavez come up beside her and Dave.

"Come on! Hurry! We gotta skin out of here!" Billy yelled at them.

Just as they reached the others, there was an a series of explosions behind them. Ember turned slightly and saw a bunch of explosions that spooked their enemies horses.

Dave spurred his horse on to catch up with Billy. Ember heard Billy laugh his crazy laugh as they headed towards the river.

* * *

"Alright, Chavez, I'll get you loose first. Pat, you get those ropes off Wildcat," Billy ordered as he slipped off his horse and walked around their little hiding spot.

Pat walked over to Ember, who had fallen asleep, and gently shook her to get her up. Ember stirred then looked around. Pat pulled her off of Dave's horse and walked her over to a large boulder. Ember watched as Billy took aim and blasted apart Chavez's chains within seconds.

Chavez stood and rubbed his wrists for a moment then went toward Pat and Ember. Ember looked down and saw Pat kneeling in front of her with a large knife. Carefully, he started to try and cut his way through her bonds without cutting her. The ropes moved over Ember's skin, chaffing even worse.

"Ouch," Ember muttered. Pat looked up at her apologetically, "Sorry," he apologized then went back to his work.

Chavez walked over and put a hand on Ember's shoulder. Ember looked up and smiled at him. Chavez gave her a small smile in return, then he turned and went to check his horse. Ember looked over and saw Doc getting behind the same rock Chavez had and prepared to get his chains removed.

"Now hold still now. I got this buckshot infection in my elbow. Makes my right arm kind of…whoa. Hold still now," Billy joked with Doc.

Doc looked up, weariness and irritation in his eyes, "I am still. Just shoot the chain, ok?" He said as he ducked back behind the rock.

Billy pulled the hammer back on the gun an looked at Doc, "God damn, it's good to see ya, Doc. I knew you'd come back. We made a pact, remember? You, me, Ember, and Chavez. Pals. Forever," Billy said, reminiscing.

Ember looked down just in time to see Pat cut through the last of the ropes. The thick pieces of twine fell away from her skin, leaving it raw and nearly bleeding.

"There ya go, Wildcat," Pat said, standing up.

Ember grinned at him in gratitude. Then she turned around and ran to Chavez. Chavez, who had been watching as the last of the ropes fell away, held his arms open to her. She jumped on him and he caught her easily. Ember crashed her lips into his and Chavez smiled against her lips and kissed her back.

The two pulled back almost breathless but finally happy. Chavez set Ember on her feet then hugged her close to him. Ember smiled then hugged him back. After a few moments, the two let go of each other, but Chavez still kept one of Ember's hands in closed in one of his.

Behind Ember, Pat cleared his throat. Ember turned towards him and saw him hold out some extra clothes.

"Thought you could use these," he explained. Ember laughed loudly for the first time in about a week.

She held Chavez's hand to her lips and kissed it softly then slid her hand out of his. Ember walked over to Pat and took the clothes from him, "Thank you, Mr. Garrett," she thanked.

Pat laughed at her now, "It's Pat to you and it's no trouble they should fit," he explained. Ember nodded then went off a few yards behind some brush to change.

"Well wasn't that sentimental." Dave mocked as he started walking around impatiently.

"Billy the chain come on!" Doc pleaded.

"Like I said, forever," Billy mused.

Dave walked up suddenly, "Look, I don't care if you all swapped spittle and pissed in each other's boots. I don't take to tenderfoots in my gang and I definitely don't take to no Mexicans," he pointed out.

Ember walked back into the campsite and went and stood behind Chavez who was checking his horse. She heard the last part of what Dave had said and started watching Chavez carefully.

"It ain't your gang, Dave," Billy told him exasperated, as if he'd had this discussion before.

Chavez glared at Dave, "It's Mexican-Indian you son-of-a-bitch," Chavez corrected.

Dave raised his hand and laughed a little, "Oh, I'm sorry. Tell me something, Cha-vez. Was it the savages putting it to a Mexican whore or was it an Indian whore putting it to the whole god damn Mexican army?" Dave asked.

At the end Chavez leaped for Dave but Billy and Pat rushed in on this one.

"Migisi!" Ember yelled to get Chavez's attention.

Billy pushed in between the two and flung them backwards. Ember grabbed Chavez by his shoulders and turned him towards her. Softly, she started speaking something in another language, that the others couldn't understand but Chavez could, and stroking the side of Chavez's face with her fingertips. Dave finally figured out what she was doing.

"Oh my god! Is she Indian, too?" he almost yelled.

Ember glared at him then stepped in front of Chavez to face Dave.

"Only half." she confirmed, smirking.

Dave laughed, "Is that so? Well, guess that makes you the next generation of the Indian whores, huh?" he laughed.

Ember's eyes both narrowed and darkened as she leapt forward, knocking Dave to the ground on his back. Ember sat with her knees on his chest as she pushed down on his lungs, "Want to say anything else, Rudabough!" she spoke darkly.

Behind her Ember heard Pat ask Billy, "Are you going to stop them?"

"Nope, never step in front of a Wildcat when she's angry," Billy replied chuckling.

Ember and Dave ignored the two.

Dave grinned at her stupidly, "Yeah, you're really cute when you're angry," he said. Ember balled her hand into a fist and punched Dave in the jaw.

"You bitch!" he screamed trying to hit her now, but Chavez had already grabbed Ember by the waist and pulled her off.

If it hadn't been for Billy, Dave would have torn through Chavez.

"Come here, you little bitch. I'm going to kill you!" Dave roared. Ember was struggling in Chavez's grip as well, trying to get loose.

"Yeah! Come on and hit me! I've been hit enough and I've got the bruises to prove it! You can't do anything to me that _they _haven't already done!" she screamed back.

Finally the two were separated and Billy looked Dave hard in the face, "Remember something, Dave. These are the Lincoln County Regulators," he told him sternly.

Dave scoffed, "Yeah, was."

Doc corrected Dave's grammar and finally got Billy to shoot the chains off of him. Billy explained that he was taking the broken trail called the Mexican Blackbird.

Chavez looked at Ember who was beside him now, "It's your choice, Leona. Should we go?" he asked her quietly.

Ember shook her head, "I don't see any other way. They already caught us in California. As bad as I hate to say it, but I think we should follow Billy's lead on this one," she admitted. Chavez nodded the kissed her forehead.

The couple looked up when they heard Doc mount his horse. They could see a watch in Billy's hand that could only have been Doc's.

Billy walked up to Doc's horse and looked up at Doc, "The horse ain't for sale, Doc. But what about my boots, they're nice and broken-" but he was cut off by Doc kicking him in the face, "You son-of-a-bitch!" Doc growled as he jumped out of the saddle and onto Billy.

The two started rolling on the ground as Chavez and Ember stood immediately. Chavez rushed forward and seized Doc under the arms while Pat did the same to Billy. The two started screaming at each other.

"I SAW YOU KILL!!" Billy screamed at Doc.

Ember rushed forward, in between the two, "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" she screamed at them.

Billy looked past her now, "You remember, John Tunstall?" he asked Doc.

Billy went into a rant about a story John had told the Regulators a long time ago. Ember felt a tear well up in her eye as she remembered what had happened before the Lincoln County War.

"I shall finish the game, Doc," Billy finished. He turned towards his horse, "Who's ever riding for Old Mexico, we ride now," Billy instructed.

Chavez placed a hand on Doc's shoulder as he passed him them went to Ember as she walked with him.

Billy looked over at her, "We'll get you a horse in the next town," he told her as he mounted his horse.

Ember and Chavez walked to his horse while Pat and Doc were talking. Chavez helped Ember onto the horse first then turned to Doc who had finished talking with Pat.

"They'll catch you, Doc. They caught us," Chavez said looking up at Ember then back at Doc, "Everybody but him. The villagers say he's the diablerro, he can change into a coyote and disappear and never gets killed. Me? I think he's just the luckiest wide eye in New Mexico. But he'll cross the border, he will," Chavez told Doc ad he climbed up on the horse, trying to convince him to come along.

"Chavez, I can't ride with him anymore. I've been trying to spend the last year forgetting him. I read about them in the newspaper and in those damned five cent books. Jesus Christ , the children in New York City imitate him in the streets. He's in my sleep. You've gotta understand what I'm saying. It's over," Doc reasoned.

"When the spirit horse comes, then it's over," Chavez argued the turned the horse towards where the others had gone.

"Hold on, Amor," he told Ember as he sent their horse into a full gallop. Ember replied by snaking her arms tightly around his waist.

After a few moments, Ember heard hoof beats on the ground. She turned and saw Doc riding hell bent for leather.

When he caught up to them Ember called across, "Glad you could make it!" she laughed, beaming at him.

Doc laughed then the three followed the others closely.


	3. Mr Chisum's Warning

I do not own Young Guns or any of it's actors. Though I wish I did! Ha! Enjoy! _____________________________________________________________

"Billy, where are the men you promised us? You said you had an army," Doc said, sounding impatient.

The group now sat in Beaver's eating establishment in Fort Sumter. Ember looked over at Doc, from her place between Chavez and himself, then placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. Doc looked over at her, then sighed as he smiled back, trying to relax.

Ember removed her hand from his shoulder and looked around at her surroundings. The group sat in a private room of the restaurant. Doc, Ember, Chavez, Dave, and Billy sat at a large table. Pat was at the other, smaller table by himself.

Billy looked up at Doc, "I do," he confirmed. Behind them, they heard the sound of footstep, "Here it comes," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Through the doorway came the Hispanic man, that Billy had sent out earlier, followed by a rather tall white man. Billy stood and went to the door and looked around the stranger and out the door. He went back to Hispanic man, "Jesus, only one?" he asked. Jesus shook his head, "No one want to come. Everyone afraid," he replied simply, in his atrocious English, then turned and walked out without another word.

"You a farmer?" Dave asked the man gruffly. The man swallowed nervously, "Yes, sir. My name's Hendry William French," the man answered.

Dave chuckled, "You ever shoot anyone before, Hendry William French?" Dave interrogated.

Hendry shook his head warily.

Chavez looked up, "You ever shoot anything before?" he inquired. Ember looked over at him and nudged him with her elbow.

"Sage hen," Hendry responded.

Dave started laughing out loud. Ember glared at him then stood up. She took the palm of her hand and smacked the back of his head. Hard.

Dave looked up and glared at her but she had already looked away from him, "Try and ignore him, we do," she told Hendry, giving him a small, friendly smile. Hendry returned the smile shyly as Ember re-seated herself.

"Well, tell me something, Hendry, why is it you want to join my gang?" Dave questioned. "Well-" Hendry began but was cut off by Billy taking his gun. "Well, I'm ain't a farmer no more. I lost my wife to the pox; my land and the money then," Hendry explained.

"Hey, Big Casino!" Billy spoke over his shoulder to Pat. He walked over to Pat and handed him Hendry's gun, "Saw a foot off this thing, just in case we meet up with General Wallace on the way," he told Pat.

Pat sighed and stood, "I don't think I'm going to make this one, Kid," he explained to Billy.

"Smart guy," Ember muttered to Chavez and Doc.

Chavez reached over and took her hand in his as they watched Pat turn and walk out of Beaver's. "WELL GO ON! WE DON'T NEED YA, PAT!" Billy yelled after him.

In the corner, Ember saw a small hand reach under a cloth toward a loaf of bread on a plate. Beaver walked over and stepped on the hand. From behind the curtain he dragged out a young boy of about fourteen or fifteen. Beaver dragged the boy over to a spittoon and tried to shove his face in it. But Billy was quicker.

Billy rushed over to Beaver and put a gun to his head, "Howdy, Beaver," he said cheerfully.

Beaver knew Billy's game and released the boy. Billy stood as well, and pushed the boy toward the table, "Go sit with the boys," he told him.

Dave looked up confused, like the others, "What the hell's this?" he demanded.

Billy threw an arm around the boys shoulder, "This is the Prince of Pennsylvania," Billy laughed.

Billy pulled out one of his guns and spun it professionally and handed it to the boy. The boy took it like it was a new train set. Ember stood abruptly, "Billy no! Don't pull him into this!" she nearly screamed at him.

Billy looked over at her mischievously, "Aw, come on, Wildcat. Lighten up," he joked with her.

Ember narrowed her eyes at him, but the boy looked over at her surprised. "Y-y-you're the Wildcat?" he asked, stunned.

Ember looked at the boy now, "How old are you?" she asked softly.

The boy swallowed, "Seventeen," he answered, shakily. Ember arched an eyebrow at him, "Alright. Now how old are you really?" she interrogated.

The boy blushed then looked down slightly, "Fourteen and a half," he admitted.

Ember's eyes flashed over to Billy now, "Fourteen and a half?" she asked angrily.

Billy rolled his eyes, "I know what I'm doing. Besides, if we leave him here Beaver will kill him. So, you decide," Billy said, challenging her. Ember glared for a few more minutes then finally sighed, defeated and took her seat again.

"Cocky, son-of-a-bitch," she muttered to where Billy couldn't hear her. Chavez looked at her then threw an arm around her shoulder and kissed the crown of her head.

Billy looked at the rest of his so called, 'gang'. "Alright, let's move out!" he commanded.

* * *

The group followed Billy out of town and towards one of John Tunstall's old friends, John Simpson Chisum. Ember looked up at the gorge and saw the men watching them as they rode by. Ember sped the horse that Billy had given her, forward to where she was in between Doc and Chavez. The boy, Tom, was riding beside Billy, looking at him like he was a god.

"If he gets that boy killed I'm going to finish him," she thought disgustedly.

Finally, a house came into view. The group slowed their horses to slow as they neared it. As they entered the yard Ember saw Mr. Chisum waiting for them. She had only met Mr. Chisum once and that was when John Tunstall had had him for company one night before he died. He hadn't changed one bit.

"Well, by God. You really turned out to be a snake, Billy. When they catch you they're going to drag out your stinking bones," Mr. Chisum greeted.

"I guess it's safe to say he remembers us," Doc said quietly to Chavez and Ember.

Mr. Chisum was about to say something else, but Billy interrupted him, "Mr. Chisum, I'm just trying to get my friends to Old Mexico. We need some pesos. Now, I done some figuring and I figure you owe us about five hundred dollars, Mr. Chisum," Billy explained.

Ember watched as Mr. Chisum's face grew angry as he looked at Billy. Ember pulled her hair around to where it covered her face and where no one could see her frustrated expression. "Well, you can take those figures and shove them up your arrogant little ass and set fire to them. I don't owe you a god damned thing. Now get the hell out of here or I'll bring my fifty down and give you a real game!" Mr. Chisum threatened.

"And Billy always brings the best out of people," Chavez muttered beside Ember.

"Yeah, we saw some of your men out there on the high range. Passed right by em, fine bunch," Dave commented.

"How did I know he was going to open his mouth," Ember muttered back to Chavez.

"Mr. Chisum, you're right. The Lincoln County War is over. We just want to get out of here, get down below," Doc said ,trying to smooth things over.

"Oh, you'll get down below, Doc. You're Billy the Kid too, you know. You all are. Dirty little Billy bastards," Mr. Chisum argued.

"I'd like to left out of that pole, if you please," Ember piped in.

Chisum ignored Ember and kept giving Billy a hard glare. "You took my farm, Mr. Chisum. You took a lot of farms, Mr. Chisum. As long as Billy the Kind is taking some back, I'm with him," Hendry interrupted.

"Of course you are," Ember mumbled. Just then, two Hispanic men walked up behind Mr. Chisum.

"Everything alright Mr. Chisum?" one man asked.

Mr. Chisum turned and tried to get the men away so they wouldn't get hurt, but Billy had to have his fun, "Yoo-hoo, "I'll make you famous," he said to them as he pointed his gun.

"Oh God," Ember groaned as she leaned her head into one of her hands. Somehow, Billy had managed to talk the two men into a gun battle. Billy made a deal with them that when he went for his guns, one could start shooting.

Although, when Billy asked if he was ready, it was Dave who shot the first man. Chavez pushed Ember's and his horses back a couple of feet so they could get out of the way.

Next, the other man started for his guns but when Billy called on Hendry, he almost didn't make it. Instead, the shot came from Doc's gun. Ember and Chavez both looked up suddenly when Doc threw down his gun and rode off.

"Bonney, you are a fool. You call yourself the scourge of New Mexico, but by god I am New Mexico and you are dead," Chisum threatened.

Billy laughed, "Well, let me tell you something, Mr. New Mexico. I wouldn't give a bucket of piss for you future," he said turning toward his horse, picking up Doc's abandoned gun on his way.

"Let's skin out boys," he said to the others then he looked at Ember, "And Wildcat." he joked.

Ember shook her head, "Don't drag me into this one," was all she said as she turned her horse and raced off the way Doc had gone.


	4. Remember

I do not own any of the Young Guns movies or the actors. The copyrights aren't mine either.

* * *

"Doc! Slow down!" Ember yelled after Doc as he raced across the open prairie.

Doc stopped and as Ember neared him he turned to her with eyes full of self loathing.

"Doc?" Ember asked quietly.

"I can't get away from it, Ember. I'll always be the man from my past. I promised myself I wouldn't kill again, but look at what I just did," Doc said in a trembling voice, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Doc, you did what you had to do. To survive. You were doing what you had to do to get back home safely. To your family. If that man had killed Billy, we would all be back in the pit for sure. And who cares if you are you're the man from your past? I learned it the hard way, Doc, you can never run from your past. It will always catch up with you. So please, take my advice, do what you have to do to survive. Or as Billy says, finish the game," Ember argued with him.

Doc rubbed an arm over his eyes, then looked back at Ember. "Thank you," was all he said to her.

Ember smiled, then looked up at the sky as the others neared them.

When they approached, Ember looked at Billy, "Billy, it's getting late, we should probably camp out for the night. Make for town in the morning," she suggested.

Billy pondered her suggestion for a moment, then nodded. "Sounds good," he replied then pointed to some nearby cliffs, "We'll hide there for the night then set off at dawn," he told them then started off in the direction of the cliffs.

Ember waited as Chavez rode up beside her then they started having their horses trot in sync, happy to have a moment to themselves.

"Doc all right?" Chavez asked with worry for his friend evident on his face.

Ember nodded, "For now he's fine. For now, we're all fine and I'd like to keep it that way," Ember said, glaring at Billy's back.

Chavez looked at her for a long moment, "I agree," was all he said.

* * *

Once the group arrived at the cliffs that Billy had pointed out, the sun was just about to set.

"Alright, starting tomorrow morning we need to make a little pit stop at Mr. Chisum's pastures," Billy informed the group as everyone dismounted their horses.

"Oh, and why is that?" Doc questioned as he loaded his blanket and gear off his horse.

"Well, sir, I think if Mr. Chisum is in such a hardship about giving us some money I think we'll help him out by taking a few cows to lower the expenses he has to pay on them," Billy explained, laughing at the end.

"Of course you think that," Ember muttered to herself. She dismounted her horse and grabbed her gear off the ground where she had thrown it a few moments earlier.

"Is that a good idea, Billy?" Tom asked, innocently.

" 'Course I do, Tommy. Now everyone settle down. Hendry, Dave, go get some wood for a fire." he ordered just like he had done when he was the so called "captain" of the Regulators.

Ember froze and stared at Billy and Tom. The nickname Billy had given Tom had sparked a memory in her. A memory of a small body thrown into a river.

Chavez placed a gentle hand on Ember's shoulder and his wife jumped slightly.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, worry evident in his voice.

Ember sighed. "Fin… just remembered something I didn't want to," she sighed then strode over to a place of dirt closest to the cliff wall. She whistled to Doc and Chavez, who were unpacking the cups and dishes, to get their attention.

"Throw me your packs. We can setup over here," she told them. The two men obeyed and tossed their sleeping packs onto the dirt beside her. Ember began to set up blankets as Dave and Hendry came back and began talking to Billy, Chavez, and Doc.

As she rolled out a large blanket for herself and Chavez, a small shadow fell over her. Ember froze then noticed the shadow meant her no harm. She turned and saw Tom standing over her, shuffling his feet in the dirt.

Ember sat up on her knees and turned to Tom who had stepped to her side. "Do you need something, Tom?" she asked, she liked the kid, didn't think he should be there, but liked him nonetheless.

"A-are you r-r-really the Wildcat?" the boy stuttered.

Ember smiled softly at him, 'Yes, that's me unfortunately," she answered.

Tom stared at her wide eyed. "And those other men? Are the other Regulators?" he asked, his stutter gone for the moment. Ember nodded.

"Now why are you here Tom?" Ember asked.

Tom blushed, but answered, "I wan to ride the trail with Billy the Kid and the Wildcat."

Shaking her head Ember sighed, "I haven't been the Wildcat in a long time," she said as she turned back around to her task.

Tom sat down beside her and began helping her, without being asked. "How come?" he questioned.

Ember smiled softly, "I tried to get away. Tried to become Ember instead. Unlike Billy I don't want to be remembered as The Wildcat, I'll be happy as being remembered as a happy wife," she admitted.

Tom turned to look at her with the curious expression in his eyes that she had seen once in a two year olds eyes. They finished their task, and Ember shook her head and smiled at the boy in front of her. She reached out her hand and ruffled Tom's hair, "But you're a kid, go have fun, but please don't be stupid. If one of these days I say run, you run. Got it?"

Tom nodded and grinned at her then out of no where lunged at her waist and hugged her tightly. Ember tensed slightly then relaxed and hugged him back. After a moment, Ember pulled him back then nodded her head for him to run along. Tom grinned then stood up and jogged off toward Billy.

Ember stood on her own and stretched. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her waist. This time she didn't jump, only one person did this. A head rested lightly on her shoulder, "Have I ever told you that you would make an excellent mother?" Chavez's voice whispered in her ear.

She smiled, "Only once or twice," she joked with him, placing her hand over his on her waist.

Chavez pecked her on the cheek, "And I meant it," he whispered again.

"You two love birds done or are we going to watch you all night?" Dave's voice interrupted them from across the fire that had just been built.

The couple sighed and pulled away from each other and went to the fire and sat down.

"We better get some sleep it's going to be a long day tomorrow. Everyone needs all their strength," Billy told the group who were already tired, "Dave take the first watch."

Dave looked at Billy with a surprised look but said nothing. He crossed his arms over his chest ins a pout. With that everyone retired to their plots and fell asleep.


	5. Bones for Bucks

I do not own any of the Young Guns movies or the actors. The copyrights aren't mine either.

"Sherriff of Lincoln County. Sherriff Pat Garret. Now how does that sound? One thousand dollars, and all the resources you need to catch one William H. Bonney," Governor Lew Wallace told Pat as he sat in front of the remaining Santa Fe ring. Pat sat there, blinking at the money on the table.

"Plus we're also giving you a deputy," John Chisum. Chisum snapped his fingers and a young man about nineteen years old walked out from around a corner. Pat looked at the boy and thought he had been punched in the gut as he stared on.

The boy lifted his hat, "Hello, Mr. Garrett. My name is Aaron Murphy. It's a pleasure."

Ember blinked her eyes a little then curled closer into Chavez's side. The gang had decided to hide out in an abandoned structure of some kind out of sight. All of a sudden, shots from a gun rang out. Ember, Chavez, Dave, and Hendry all shot up looking around wildly.

Chavez jumped up first and ran forward with his guns up while Ember followed and the other boys followed behind.

When they came out of the opening all they saw was Billy with his guns held up, staring intently.

"Oh dear lord he's finally lost his mind," Ember muttered as she slammed her guns back into her belt. "What did they do spell your name wrong," Doc called out from the other side of some rubble.

Billy stepped forward and pulled a piece of paper off of the wall he had been shooting at. "We got a new Sheriff on us boys. Sheriff by the name of Pat Garrett."

As the words left his mouth everyone turned their heads toward Billy. Tom peered over Billy's shoulder and squinted at the printed words that now had holes near them.

"Who's Aaror Murphy?" Tom asked.

Dave tilted his head at the boy, 'What the hell is a Aaror?"

"That's what it says in the paper, read it for yourself." Tom held the paper out to Dave.

Dave just pushed the paper back, "Real men don't read."

Ember huffed then grabbed the paper from between them, "Give me that," then she scanned the lines and almost dropped the paper. "We are in big trouble now," she whispered.

"What do ya mean?" Hendry questioned.

Ember turned and looked at Billy, Doc, and Chavez, "They've made Aaron Murphy Garrett's Deputy. Think he wants revenge or did he just volunteer to be a good citizen?"

Doc opened his mouth to answer but Billy interrupted him, "No time to worry about the small fry, let's skin out of here while we still can. We'll give Pat a chase of that's what he want. Let's go."

With that he turned and walked away but not without pulling out a tobacco pouch from his side saddle and place it on a branch with the poster inside.

"What's that for Billy?" Tom asked.

"Well, Tom, I figure Sherriff Garrett needs to remember who he's dealing with."

After three hours the gang began to go down hill into some mild looking valleys.

"Billy! Where are we headed?" Doc shouted to Billy from the back of the group.

Billy turned in his saddle to face Doc, "Taking a bit of a rest Doc. We're headed to White Oaks!"

"White Oaks? Isn't that where Jane Greathouse lives?" Ember asked.

"That's where she was last time," Doc answered.

The group finally got to the bottom of a valley and Chavez pulled forward to the front of the group and help up his hand, "Whoa. Burial ground. Warm springs people. Apache."

Everyone surveyed the makeshift grave markers of the cemetery and sat in silence.

"We'd better get going," Tom suggested and Chavez nodded.

"We'll go around."

Ember pulled her bowed her head in a silent prayer as Dave started arguing with Chavez about getting Indian bones for money.

Raising her head, Ember pulled up beside Dave, "Valuable to you in one way but in their eyes you will be disturbing precious ground. If they catch you they'll kill you and you can bet we won't stand in their way to protect your sorry ass because you wanted to make a quick buck."

"You're all sentimental as hell, but fine whatever you say, oh Princess." Dave drawled.

Eyeing him for a moment, Ember shook her head then began to move on.

As everyone turned, Dave pushed his horse forward and jumped onto the ground and started digging through a pile of rocks. Chavez ran his horse forward and leaped onto Dave. The two began to fight but Dave managed to pull his gun only to get it knocked out of his hand by Chavez.

Ember began to get off her horse but it was Billy who grabbed her arm, "Hold on a minute Wildcat. Wait until they get it out of their system,' he told her calmly.

Wrenching her hand out of his grasp, Ember glared at The Kid, "You're a sick bastard if you really think I'm going to let them kill each other," she growled.

By now both men have their knives out and were now circling each other. Chavez ducked and cut Dave's arm, but Dave grabbed some dirt and threw it in Chavez's face. As Chavez stumbled backward trying to clean his eyes but Dave hit him again with an Indian artifact and sent him falling backward.

Dace came forward with his knife held out Ember felt her heart stop. When the knife came down she heard herself scream but couldn't really make heads or tails about what was going on, all she could see was the knife plunging into her husband's arm.

Then she found herself behind Dave as he was on the ground grabbing his gun ready to pull the trigger as she pulled the hammer down on her own weapon along with the rest of the boys behind her.

"I don't think so Dave," Billy said but Ember didn't react when they put their weapons down.

Ember held her gun up and pointed at Dave's head as Chavez stood up.

"You want your knife back?' Chavez asked.

Dave stared at Ember like a scared rabbit then turned to Chavez, "Uh, yeah."

Ember followed him, lowering her weapon slightly, then she had to look away as he yanked the large knife out of her husband's arm. Dave turned and walked back toward his horse but not without hearing Ember utter a warning, "If you ever do anything like that again make no mistake I will kill you on spot whether Billy is here or not."

Dave nodded his head slightly as he walked then Ember rushed forward to inspect Chavez's arm. She bite her cheek when she saw how much blood there was.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Chavez whispered to her.

Ember's eyes flashed up to meet his, "You're right it's worse," then she ducked her head back down and began to remove her coat.

"Tom," she called over her shoulder, "Go get Chavez's horse for me please."

Chavez looked up as the boy did exactly as he was instructed but then his attention was brought back to his wife as a loud ripping sound broke the air. He looked down and saw Ember pulling off the rest of her shirt sleeve then moving her other sleeve and ripping that on off too.

"Hold out your arm," she commanded and Chavez obeyed. Tom appeared beside Ember as she began to gently cut Chavez's sleeve with her knife. As she worked she instructed Tom on how to bandage a would properly until you could find medicine and proper bandages.

Once she was finished she sent Tom to check on Dave's wounds. Ember looked into her husband's face and saw he small smile he wore.

"What?" she asked but her only answer was the soft kiss Chavez placed on her lips which she deepened.

When they broke away Ember placed a soft hand on the side of Chavez's face, "I thought I was going to lose you," she whispered leaning her head against his chest,

Chavez pulled his arms around her and held her for a few moments until they both heard Doc calling for them then they were forced to let go and follow the others.

"Sheriff, at the risk of offending you, you're newspaper man is hindering an important government an important government operation. I have to request that he be discharged from service," Poe commented to Pat as the watched Ash get off of his horse.

"Good thing it's the Sheriff's decision whether he be discharged or not, Mr. Poe. That newspaper man could be the only way that anyone will ever know the real story of the hunt for the most infamous man in New Mexico," a voice sounded behind the two men and they turned to see Deputy Murphy walking through an opening in the abandoned structure.

Poe rolled his eyes, "Why don't you go find somewhere to play, boy, while the grown ups talk."

Aaron glared at the man with dark hating eyes, "Like it or not, Mr. Poe, I am an officer of Lincoln County and I would like you to address me as such, are we clear?"

The two men stared at each other for a moment before Poe turned away and Aaron started to walk back to his horse.

Ash came up beside him, buckling his belt as he went, "So I never asked you, Mr. Murphy, why did you tag along on this expedition?"

Aaron turned and smiled a friendly smile at the newspaper man which made Ash's stomach turn, "Well, you see, Sir," Aaron started, "I'm here to catch me some Wildcat and I'm not leaving till I have a scalp hanging from my belt."

Just the, Pat climbed onto his horse and announced they were headed north. Aaron looked back at Ash, "Shall we, Ash?"

Ash just nodded numbly and climbed onto his horse.

Hi guys! I am so sorry it's been so long with trying to get stuff done for college and all that everything has been really hectic. Again I apologize but I'm going to try and be faster on getting the rest of the chapters out but I hope you all will help me with something. If I do end up getting behind please someone yell at me and tell me to get on the ball.

Well thank you to everyone who reviewed hopefully you got the previews! Well thank you all so much! Bye!


	6. Scum?

I do not own the movie Young Guns 2 nor do I own any of its copyrights.

The ride to White Oaks, a small town in the New Mexico territory, was a short one but with the enemy always at your back it feels like an eternity. As Billy's "gang" rode into the city limits the arrived at a sign which read, "White Oaks. We will not tolerate scum."

Tom cocked his head to the side, he struggled for a moment with the words then looked at Billy, "What's scum?"

Billy smiled slightly, "Well Tom, that's bad types. Politicians, bankers, cattle kings. Scum," he flashed a grin the nodded his head toward the road, "Come on."

They all moved forward and Doc coughed, "He's going to corrupt that boy for the worst mark my words."

As they all began to ride through the town, the people began to notice. Some of them where so shocked they actually stopped in their tracks to stare at the procession. Passing a dress boutique, two young ladies stared up at Ember as she rode by. Their hair was all pretty and tied in the new fashion and their dresses were things to die for. The two women stooped their heads and began to whisper gently sending looks at the pale red head on the horse.

Already Ember wished she had put on her coat before they had rode into town; her face was also turning a bright shade of pink.

"Ember, you sick?" Hendry leaned asked as he leaned toward her.

Blinking Ember was about to answer when Dave turned around, "Yeah Princess you look flushed? Shall we stop and get you chilled refreshment from yonder establishment," he commented with his best fake rich accent.

Ember grinned radiantly, "Only if I get to pick out your new dress, Mr. Rudabaugh, because since we've been riding all I've heard you do is bitch," at the end she winked.

Dave's faced darkened to an angry red color and he was going to yell but he was also cut off this time by Billy's laugh, "Oh come off it Dave. She got you there. Besides we're here." They all stood in front of a large white house that looked to for a rich banker instead of a whore house.

Doc cleared his throat, "Looks like Ms. Greathouse has moved up on the financial ladder."

"H-How do you reckon she did that?" Hendry questioned.

Chavez shrugged, "She was very good at aiming a gun in the dark."

Both Tommy and Hendry's mouths fell open and Ember rolled her eyes, "Chavez don't scare them. Besides she was a poison master not a gun slinger," she slipped off her horse and followed the rest of them up the steps. Tommy and Hendry a few steps behind her glancing nervously at the windows of the white house.

As the approached the door they noticed it was slightly open so they entered. Inside a small colored boy stood in the corner next to the bar but they didn't have time to ask him to fetch the owner of the establishment for she was headed straight for them.

"Well I'll be hogtied and sent to Hades. Billy," the woman threw herself into Billy's arms and hugged him fiercely; then she looked at the others with a giant smile on her face, "What have we got here? Wicked boys?" she hugged Doc, "four, five, six wicked boys."

Finally Jane's eyes found Ember's, "And one wicked feline," she grinned.

Ember smiled then hugged Jane tightly, "Good to see you, Jane," Jane hugged back and they shared the longest hug out of all of them but then Jane held Ember at arm's length to look at her.

"You look awful dear," she said wryly, "Your husband over there deserves better but I can fix that later," then she turned to Billy, "Wicked and wanted or just plain wanted?"

Billy grinned as the subject turned to him, "Got a thousand dollars on me," he told her.

"Really, I heard five hundred."

"You heard wrong, Jane," Billy explained as he took a drink of his glass of whiskey that had been passed out to all of them.

A small laugh escaped Jane's lips, "Well, I hears you aren't long for the territory, Billy."

"We aren't," Doc cut in as he stared Billy down, "Going to old Mexico right Billy," this was not a question this was an agree-and-we-have-no-problems statement.

Billy just nodded as Jane spoke again, "Well good luck."

Ember moved her way over to the couch and sat in a free seat bedside Tom and this is where Jane's eyes narrowed in on the young boy, "How old is this fellow?"

Tom began to answer truthfully but Billy said seventeen. Jane got a surprised look on her face, "Fourteen and a half? Well don't forget that half there's a lot of experience packed into that half."

Ember was surprised Jane didn't make a fuss over Tom's age but she was just like Billy: wide eyes, adventurous, bold, and sometimes just damn stubborn.

Billy looked around and began to speak about how everything was different. Jane fussed about her hair and Ember watched as she did so. Jane's eyes never left Billy's form for a moment. She watched him with admiration and love. The love could have been confused with lust but Ember wasn't so sure. Billy on the other hand looked at Jane every now and then but his eyes always seemed to wander and then stray back.

Taken aback, Ember shook her head mentally, "He doesn't realize what he could have if just asked the right questions. I knew he was a damn fool but not this much of one."

"Well I've heard enough," Dave finally interrupted, "My boys would like some bundah upstairs right quick darling."

Ember took a sip of her whiskey, and watched as Jane advanced on Dave, "Did I hear you say you wanted an excellent malt six times served with a room with a southern view," she corrected and Ember couldn't control herself and had to laugh out loud.

"You're related to the manor born, Jane. To the manor born," Doc handed Jane a glass and raised his glass in a toast.

"Well thank you Mr. Scurlock," said Jane as she smiled then downed her whiskey just a good as any man. Tom stared in amazement because he could barely get a single sip down.

Jane placed her glass on a table then gestured to the ladies behind her, "My girls will take very good care of you. Make yourselves at home, except you," she pointed to Ember.

The paler red head didn't look up from her glass, "The boy won't get into any trouble I can assure you that, Jane."

Rolling her eyes, Jane crossed the room and grabbed the shot of whiskey from Ember and placed it into Tom's free hand, "I have every bit of confidence the boy can handle himself without you holding his hand. What I'm more worried about is what you decide to wear," she eyes the ripped sleeves of Ember's sleeves," You will never make a proper lady that way."

A large laugh escaped Ember, "Yes and opening my own whore house will solve my problem's there? No thanks Jane I like myself the way I am," she grabbed the whiskey back from Tom and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

"Yes, well that is a fine while you are riding a horse across the border but in my _establishment _you will dress the way I advise. Now upstairs," Jane commanded.

Ember sighed, "Fine but one more thing," she grabbed Tom's glass this time and shot the bitter liquid back with ease then stood already feeling a buzz in her head. Then she followed Jane up the stairs.

"I really really hate you, Greathouse," Ember growled as she stared at herself in the full length mirror.

Jane walked around the bed on the other side of the room, "Why? I think you look rather fetching," she smiled, grabbed a brush and started to run it through Ember's hair.

Ember never looked away from her reflection. She was now wearing a tight, black, lace corset with matching underwear. Her hair was down and the strings were pulled painfully tight and breathing was nearly impossible. Worst of all, Ember felt completely naked even under the skimpy clothing.

"I look ridiculous cut them off," Ember hissed at Jane.

Jane eyes her in the mirror, "Absolutely not. This is the finest silk and lace money can buy. There done," Jane back away from Ember's hair and admired her handiwork, "Amazing what a few strokes of a brush can do."

Ember eyed her hair. It did look nice better than it had, "I'd rather carry a knife than a brush," she moved to the bed and sat down, "Why exactly am I wearing this?"

Sitting down beside the tired looking girl, Jane took Ember's hands in hers, "Because you deserve a night with your husband, and I am going to give it to you."

Bright green eyes widened, "You want me to walk in front of Chavez with this on? Woman have you lost you damn mind?"

Jane's chin lifted slightly, "No, but I do know more about pleasing men than you and he's been staring at you hungrily for hours. Do you know how hard it is to get you two separated?"

"You're evil do you know this?"

A laugh sounded in the air, "I make my life on being evil darling. I do own one of the devil's inns," with this Jane winked then pulled Ember to her feet, "Now let's get this started."

Ember began to beg now, "Jane. Please, let me just put pants on, please. I can't go in there looking like this."

They arrived at a door and Ember froze, "Don't be cruel please," she whispered.

Jane ran her hand once more through Ember's hair then leaned to where she could whisper in her ear, "You are the Wildcat you can do this. And if you can't please your husband with this I will certainly burn this place to the ground and go to church like the old biddies in this town. Now go!" with that Jane opened the door and pushed Ember through and shut the door with one fluid motion.

It took a moment for Ember to adjust to the lighting before she realized Chavez was sitting on the bed. His shirt was off and he only had his trousers on. His dark eyes glinted in the candlelight as he watched her by the door.

"I will hang Jane for this come morning," Ember thought.

Looking for a moment at her husband, Ember finally let out a loud sigh, "Do not say a word this was not my idea," she confessed.

Slowly, Chavez stood and began to walk toward her, "I swear if I ever have to power to outlaw corsets I will make sure every one of them is burned at the steak. I mean look at this I look like, like, well a whore," she kept rambling and Chavez kept walking.

As he was nearly close enough to touch she looked up at him, "Chavez," he hadn't said anything, not one stupid comment or a compliment, "are you alr-"

Her question was broken off by Chavez pressing his lips to her, harder than he had ever done, and pressing her against the door. At first, she was too shocked to do anything then she came back to Earth and kissed him off.

Chavez broke the kiss first and looked down at his pale wife; her bright green eyes stared up at with nervousness and uncertainty in herself shining through. He slid one hand down her cheek barely touching it but Ember felt it all the same. The touch sent a shiver running down her back.

When he reached her jaw, he removed his hand and moved it behind her head. Ember was lost until she heard the click if the lock fall into place. She kept looking into his eyes this time with a questionable look.

"No distractions right now," he answered her, "tonight you're mine," and with that he kissed her again, but this time Ember didn't waste any time to respond.

Without looking, Chavez yanked Ember up and placed her on his hips as he began to walk backwards. The next thing Ember knew was she was on her back, on the bed with Chavez leaning over her. They stared at each other for a few moments, his hair creating a curtain around their faces. With one hand she cupped his cheek and he leaned into it, closing his eyes. With his other hand he took her hand and moved it to his mouth. He kissed each one of her fingertips, then her palm, her wrist, the middle of her arm, the crook of her elbow, her forearm. He kissed her shoulder and leaned further over her and began to kiss her collar bone.

Ember's eyes began to flutter as he kissed her. He moved up to her neck and around her jaw, finally he got to her ear, "I have missed you," he whispered.

Opening her eyes, Ember looked at Chavez, "I missed you more, but I'm not going anywhere anymore," she whispered back then leaned up and kissed him, softly but passionately.

By this time the candle had gotten smaller but was still there, sending their elongated shadows upon the wall, and kept it light where they could just see each other's faces as they reunited once more.

I believe huge apologies are in order. It has taken me a very long time to finally get this out but I have be going through a rut but I promise I'm back and I'm here to stay as you read this I am going to go start the next chapter and try and get a chapter up almost every few days at the very least one a week. Thank you all for the loving reviews. You all are the reason I decided to come back so thank you thank you so much.


End file.
